fluzzityfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke
Luke (b. 1817) is a mascot and also one of the Leaders in Fluzzity. He is a dark blue Fluzzer and is the only currently known Fluzzer to be this color. He's been on the island since 1877 when it was discovered, his best friend is Phineas, he is also a Leader. However, Luke isn't one of the happiest Fluzzers, as you can tell in most pictures. This is due to him having a dark past, Luke wears a mask because of a horrible fight with an evil Fluzzer. His eye has a huge scar over it and his right pupil is actually light blue! Luke is Fluzzity's main architect, he is friendly and artistic. Many of the rooms in Fluzzity have been designed by him and Dr Nuff. He is sometimes spotted at Lennie's concerts. He is the Editor-in-Chief of the Fluzzity Chronicle. Appearance Luke is an dark blue Fluzzer who wears a Blue Face Mask which covers most of his face and a Turquoise Baseball Hat which has grided lines on it. He is sometimes spotted wearing scarfs. Other roles Luke also has a non-fictional side, he also has an online name (Lukejacques), he is also an owner of Fluzzity, he owns the game with Phineas. Lukejacques designs most graphics in the game, this includes items, rooms, and more. Luke is also a moderator to help keep Fluzzity safe for other players. History Both Phineas and Luke were born in 1817 - the year of the Great Tribal Birth, when a record 3,000 Fluzzers (or creatures as they were known then) were born. The Rock Cluster on which they resided at that time had no real leadership or government, and it was the classic medieval monarchy: whoever was the strongest had power, and everyone would obey them. There's a reason why Luke wears a blue mask. Once when Luke was a teenager, he had an archnemesis, named Mike. They both hated each other, since they each thought the other was the bane of society. Once, they got into a horrible fight. Mike had cut part of Luke's right eye with a steel blade. The result is a horrible scar on Luke's eye and Luke's right pupil turning light blue. Luke subdued Mike and rushed to Dr. Nuff, who would know what to do. Dr. Nuff created a blue mask which covers Luke's face and a contact lense which makes his pupil seem like the normal black. Luke was great at making and designing things, and soon people grew to respect him as a purveyor of clothes, items and materials. He assisted Castaway in constructing houses and being a generally helpful person. By 1837, he was one of the most popular people on the cluster. Phineas, on the other hand, was a planner and a strategist. He was charismatic and friendly, and solved everyone's problems. He too admired the great Luke, and in 1840 they became best friends and were the Leaders of the island together. In 1877, they organised the tribe of creatures as they became Fluzzers, setting up a civilization on their new island. They both own a mansion, on the North Coast of Fluzzity Island.